Lies and Love
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Musa gets the help of the specialists to play a trick on Riven for April fools day. The two of them go on a fake date and things get a little heated. The following day, Musa reveals that it was all a prank and Riven's left humiliated. Then it's brought to the light that he has feelings for her. Does Musa feel something back or will his love remain unrequited? Oneshot.


**Lies and Love**

"So, will you guys help or not?"

The five boys, whom the question was directed at, exchanged glances. Most of them were looking uneasy and sat there, stirring.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Musa?" Helia shrugged slowly. Her plan didn't seem right to him. After receiving a huff from the fairy, he looked at his friends for support. They were all sat in Redfountain's assembly hall, while Musa stood in front of them with a pleading look. Though, it was starting to turn into one of desperation.

"Yeah…I'm with Helia on this. It's sort of a mean trick."

Musa sent Timmy a quick glare. She needed the boys' help or her entire plot, which she'd been working on for a fortnight, would flop. She didn't want that. It wasn't going to happen. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes at the boys who'd been quieter. "Please!?"

"Timmy's ri-"

"Hold on, Nabu," Sky interrupted. "Do you recall the time when Riven replaced your soap with hair removal cream? And the time when he replaced your toothpaste with superglue; or the time when he told our entire class that you-"

"No! I _don't_ want to remember the time when he told…" Nabu trailed off, too embarrassed to speak any further and quickly turned away to hide his reddened face. "But I see what you're getting at," he added after clearing his throat. "Get back at Riven for all the times he's fooled around with us, right?"

"We've never been able to get back at him for all the things he's done to us. This will be the perfect opportunity!" Sky smirked, imagining the utter humiliation on Riven's face that would be reality in a matter of days.

"Will it? Don't you think Riven will be wary since it'll be April fools?" Helia asked, standing up to address his friends who hadn't moved from their places on the muted green seats.

Brandon's eyebrows rose at the question. "Are you serious? Riven never remembers things like that."

"Does that mean you guys are in?" Musa glanced at each of the boys.

"Without a doubt." Sky grinned.

"He deserves his share of humiliation. I'm in." Nabu's eyes darkened at his statement and a grin, though much smaller than Sky's, surfaced on his face.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Brandon scratched his neck nervously. Timmy and Helia also seemed to agree, joining the opposition with frowns.

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Sky stood up. He was not going to let this golden opportunity pass. "Timmy, remember when you got a week of detention for having a display of pornographic images pop up on your computer in class? Need I remind you of your anger and embarrassment when you had to explain the ordeal to Codatorta?"

The ginger specialist shifted his glasses in response. Just like Nabu, he reddened at his nightmarish memory.

"And Brandon. You've been pranked by Riven the most. Fake date notes, locking you in and then putting gel on the door knob so you couldn't get out, spraying your 'area' with water when you turned up in front of a date, and worst of all, stealing your clothes and leaving them in the girls' shower room when we went on that trip. Did you like hearing all those people laugh at you and mock you for weeks?"

Brandon lowered his eyes. He felt the embarrassment of all those events crash down on him all at once.

"Whoa! Riven did all of that?" Musa stared on in astonishment.

Nabu scoffed. "You don't know half of it."

"And you, Helia," Sky said after a pause.

"Great." Helia massaged the bridge of his nose. He knew what was coming.

"Remember when Riven adorned your pretty little face with makeup while you were asleep, and then let you walk out your room to the rest of campus? _Everyone_, even Saladin, started doubting your sexuality!"

Helia grumbled under his breath. That had been his worst day of freshmen year. He had been a laughing stock and hadn't been able to live it down for months. And even now, he didn't know if he'd managed to move past it.

"Should I carry on? I've got a lot more!"

"I think they get the point." Musa giggled at their displeased looks.

Sky's speech had done the trick; he'd managed to get the vengeful side of his friends out. They were now seething, ready for revenge.

"Alright. I'm in!" Brandon stood up with a determined expression. He was soon joined by Timmy and Helia, who looked equally eager to get back at Riven.

"Hell yes! You guys rock!" Musa punched the air with excitement. "Thanks, Sky." She beamed widely as she strapped her arm onto his. Then they filed out the hall, the guys still looking embarrassed by the reminder of their humiliation.

"Well, we know what we have to do, so consider it done," Sky told Musa as they carried on walking towards the elevator.

"Awesome." She smirked but shortly after narrowed her eyes. "Hey, you know the thing about Nabu? What did Riven tell everyone?"

Sky snickered. "He spread the rumour that Nabu has been castrated, and kept his balls in a jar next to his bed."

All of a sudden, there was a huge burst of laughter from Musa. "That-That's genius!" she exclaimed in between her hysterical laughs.

"You told her, didn't you?!" Nabu cried in shock. Sky simply turned around and gave his friend a large grin, showcasing his pearly whites. In that moment, the wizard's expression switched from being pinched in anger to looking tired with embarrassment. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to talk to Musa, let alone meet her gaze after this.

The last of Musa's giggles sounded just as the group arrived outside the elevator. After taking a deep breath, she gave the wizard a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Nabu breathed out in relief as Musa stepped into the lift and punched the down button. Brandon waved whilst the rest of his friends gave her a small smile. "Eight o'clock sharp. Don't let me down!" she said before the doors came together. She was counting on them.

* * *

><p>Riven wore an annoyed scowl as he trudged towards the school gardens. He couldn't believe that he'd been awakened early on a Saturday and then been made to go to the gardens for a supposed surprise. It was all thanks to his friends. How they'd actually managed to convince him to go was beyond him. His most reasonable answer for his actions was the note that they'd shown him. He knew what his friends' handwriting looked like so he'd realised that it wasn't from them. It was from some mystery girl, who was apparently waiting for him outside. At first, he hadn't been interested in going to see her since he figured that she must have been another crazy, love struck fan. But when his friends had started telling him about how she'd inquired about him and requested that he meet her, curiosity got the better of him. So, he couldn't say it was all peer pressure.<p>

He let out a sigh as he slipped out the door. He hadn't been on any sort of date in ages. He had no idea of what to say or how to act. Heck, he hadn't even got the mystery girl a present for their first encounter. Then again, he was never into that sort of thing. It wasn't as if he wanted to impress her anyway.

As he approached his school's gardens, he saw a petite girl sitting on a picnic mat. It had to be her since there was no one else visible. She had her legs crossed with her back to him and was looking at the clouds. She didn't seem like desperate fan. Instead she seemed…normal, like she'd been his girlfriend for years. Drawing closer, Riven realised there was something familiar about her. She had a cool elegance, which he associated with a particular fairy, but what she wore threw him.

He cleared his throat once he'd stopped directly behind her. The blue haired girl turned around instantly and gave her date a warm smile. Riven's eyes widened as he acknowledged her pretty face. "Musa?!" So it was her. Only in some red dress.

She scrambled to her feet and placed a hand on her hip. "Were you expecting anyone in particular?"

Her cute smirk made him lose his ability to speak. "No. I-I wasn't…"

Musa giggled at his stammering. The sweet sound of her laugh was like music to Riven's ears. Up close, she was even more beautiful compared to what she looked like from a distance. Her plump but thin lips appeared so delicate. Her big, navy eyes were filled with joy as she continued giggling into her palm. Her dark blue fringe resting on her forehead framed her face perfectly. And her smooth cheeks had coloured in his presence. Riven noticed that.

"You're beautiful," he whispered all of a sudden.

Immediately Musa's giggling ceased and she looked at him with a surprised expression. "What?"

Riven's eyes wandered around the garden as he tried to think of what to reply with. "Uh-I said that you looked beautiful."

"Oh. Um...Thank you." Musa's colouring on her cheeks became deeper as she bowed her head. Riven smirked, still unable to take his eyes off her face. "Do you want to sit?" She gestured at the mat, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Still smirking, Riven walked around her and then sat down. Strangely, he felt comfortable with Musa and wanted to stay in her company. Were it anyone else, he would've told them that he wasn't interested and simply walked away.

Upon sitting down, Musa offered him a plate of sausage rolls. He took one and gave her a nod. The two then sat in silence, eating. From the corner of his eye, Riven would often glance at Musa, to admire her beauty and watch how she ate. She was almost adorable, munching on the pastry, unknowing of the crumbs that landed on the side of her lip.

"You-" Riven started, but stopped once she looked up at him. "Uh. You have-"

"Mmn?" Musa placed her sausage roll back on the plate. Once she'd done that, Riven cautiously stretched his hand towards her face. Her lips parted slightly as Riven's fingers came into contact with her skin. Her body went stiff as he brushed the crumbs off her lips and withdrew his hand. "Thanks," she somehow managed to get out despite her confusion.

Another moment of silence, in which Musa thought carefully about what she was going to say, passed. After a calming intake of air, she swiftly moved herself to her date's side of the mat and straightened herself up. "Riven. I-I really like you. In fact, I think I'm falling for you," she whispered, sounding perfectly genuine and looking the same, with her coloured cheeks and shy movement.

Riven was taken aback, yet his eyes had lit up during her first confession. A tiny smile had even crept up onto his face.

Before he could say anything in response, Musa continued with her speech. "I really do. I know it's sudden and we haven't even talked properly or anything…but…" she trailed off and eyed Riven's lips.

This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for. Hoping he wouldn't push her away, she leaned in and planted a soft, lingering kiss on his mouth. Since she didn't receive a rejection, she quickly straddled him and carried on kissing his lips.

The sensation of their lips meeting was too good for Riven to let go of. Immediately, he responded and what was meant to be a slightly longer kiss, turned into a pretty long make out session with some moans from the blue haired fairy. It was bliss-the movement of her lips against his. He'd only dreamt of having her that close to him. Taking full advantage of the situation, he pulled her closer and deepened the already deep kiss as Musa's hands found themselves tangled in his hair.

Suddenly and inconveniently, Musa's phone started bleeping, causing the two to break apart. But both of them felt too lustful to let go of the feel of each other's lips so continued to exchange short kisses, and forgot about the buzzing phone. A while later it started ringing again. Only then did they release their grip on each other.

"Hello?" Musa said into the speaker, dazed and angry at the same time.

"What are you doing?!" was the loud response from the other end. It was Sky.

She turned to Riven who was waiting for her to finish. He was looking at her with curiosity in his violet eyes. She had to think fast. "Dad! How are you?"

"Musa, you're getting carried away!"

"I'm fine, _dad_," Musa said cheerfully and then smiled at Riven. After he'd turned his head around, she angrily asked, "How do you know?"

"I can see you from my window," Sky replied bluntly, glaring at her through the glass.

"What?! You're spying on me?!" Musa asked alarmed. Her sudden outburst made Riven turn to her with furrowed eyebrows. She laughed sheepishly before carrying on with her act. "Okay. I see….mmhhmm."

"Musa, say that you have to go. What you're doing is not part of the plan. You've led him on enough," Sky told her sternly.

"Fine," Musa grumbled into the phone before switching to her sweet tone. "I'm on my way, daddy. See you soon." With that, she disconnected before Sky could tell her to hurry up. She then turned to Riven with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I need to go. My dad wants to see me…Um. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Riven replied and then walked her to the elevator.

"Today was great," Musa said with a blush. And before disappearing into the lift, she jumped up to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Riven awoke with a grunt. "Morning, lover boy," his roommate, Brandon, exclaimed. "How was the date?"<p>

"Piss off, Brandon."

"Are you going to see her today?"

Ignoring his friend, Riven got up and went over to his wardrobe.

"Are you?" Brandon continued to ask.

"Yes, Brandon. In fact, I am going to see her. I don't see why you're so excited about it."

"Who said I'm excited?"

"Please." Riven rolled his eyes; then grabbed his clothes and went to get dressed.

Once he was out of sight, Brandon hurriedly messaged Musa, telling her that Riven was going to be at Alfea soon. He then joined his other friends, who had been eavesdropping outside the room, and together they headed for their girlfriends' school. They weren't going to miss the look on Riven's face for the whole of Magix.

By the time Riven reappeared with perfectly gelled hair, Brandon was nowhere to be seen. Not that that was of any concern to Riven. He just wanted to get to Alfea.

Within ten minutes, he was outside the pink building. His eyes continually searched for the blue haired beauty as he walked down the sandy path. He spotted her standing with her friends and even saw his friends standing with them. It was strange that they were here too, but he dismissed that fact.

He rapidly made his way to Musa, eager to be next to her. "Hey," he greeted once he was behind her.

Musa turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" She sounded like she didn't know who he was.

"Musa?" Riven furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't understand why she was acting in the way that she was.

"Yeah…that would be me." At her flat reply, the boys let out some quiet snickers. Luckily, they went unnoticed by Riven since he was standing too far away to have heard.

"What's gotten into you? Don't you remember yesterday?"

Musa placed her index finger on her bottom lip. "Ah. That was your April fools."

Riven felt like the biggest fool. Realisation came crashing down on him like a thousand boulders. He stepped back, his face one of utter mortification. How could he have been so clueless? Musa had never been interested in him. Everything that had happened yesterday meant nothing to her. It had all been fake. The joke was on him. The sounds of laughter and amused faces before him were infuriating. He couldn't stay a second longer; he'd lost enough of his pride…and something more. With gritted teeth, he stormed out of Alfea.

He'd never felt so humiliated in his life.

As he sped through the thick forest, all he could think about was Musa, who was probably clutching her stomach with laughter right now. He'd felt something between them. How had she not? How had she played it as a joke? His grip around his leva bike's handles tightened as his expression became pained. He had to pretend that yesterday hadn't happened. But forgetting the previous day's events would be equally as difficult as getting over his embarrassment.

"Did you see his face?!" Sky laughed, pointing to where Riven had been standing.

"His eyes! They were like this!" Nabu used his fingers to stretch his eyelids.

Brandon draped his arm around Nabu. "Revenge is sweet!"

"This definitely makes up for all the times he's humiliated us!" Helia exclaimed in anger, but soon resumed to laughing.

Musa stood, looking at the gates of the school. She was confused. The way that Riven had reacted hadn't gone down too well with her. Lots of questions were forming in her head and she wanted the answers to them. She clenched her fists in response to the howls of laughter sounding from behind her. It was irritating. She whipped around. Everyone was laughing, but Timmy. Though, occasionally, he would have to stifle back a laugh.

"Stop it!" she screamed suddenly. All the laughter ceased at once. "It's not funny. Didn't you see the hurt in Riven's eyes?"

"Musa, are you_ concerned_? For _Riven? _What could you have possibly seen in him that makes you think he was _hurt_?"

"Just shut up, Stella."

"Well!" Stella exclaimed, placing her hand on her chest overdramatically.

"Stel, this is not the time." Bloom gave her best friend a side glance before stepping over to Musa's side. "What are you trying to say, Musa?"

"It's hard to say. I just don't understand this. The way that Riven walked away seemed strange. He genuinely looked hurt."

Musa's tone was so sad that Bloom softened hers to respond. "Are you trying to say that he developed feelings for you?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Musa stepped away from Bloom and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I thought pretending to love someone and then telling them that I was lying the next day would be _funny_!"

"I guess it's my fault."

"No way, Timmy. We all decided to be part of this," Sky assured him.

"That's not what I meant." Timmy paused. "I knew that Riven really liked Musa. I should've said something but after remembering how he'd embarrassed me, I thought better of it."

"Riven likes me?" Musa asked, astonished.

"How else do you explain his behaviour towards you yesterday? He's crazy about you Musa!"

"No…" Musa said under her breath, incredulous.

"What evidence do you have?" Helia asked.

The ginger haired specialist stirred as everyone's eyes settled on him. "I've seen his secret photo collection of Musa."

"Ooooh, Timmy! Who'd have known he'd be such a spy?!" Stella laughed.

"I wasn't looking for it! The pictures were just lying there!"

"He has a-?" Musa cut herself off. She didn't need to waste any more time and she certainly didn't need any more proof. Within a heartbeat, she'd transformed into her fairy form and was hurriedly making her way to Redfountain.

From above, she could see Riven walking through the gardens where they'd sat the previous day. She didn't need to think about her upcoming actions. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted _him._

She flew down as fast as a bolt of lightning and landed behind him with a thud. Riven quickly turned around, expecting to see danger. But it was her. He was just about to say something but Musa was quick to silence him with a brutal kiss. With all her might, she pulled him closer by his collar. She wasn't going to let him go. She had a lot to make up for.

Riven found himself to be resting his hands on her hips. He couldn't back away. Her kiss was magic, literally intoxicating. It took him to another world. Needing to taste even more of her, he slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her with more passion than before. Their bodies were glued together as they continued to make out for another ten seconds. Then they stepped away from one another but didn't once look anywhere but into each other's eyes.

"Riven, I'm sorry. Yesterday I lied about loving you. But today, I say it honestly. I-I love you." Musa flashed him a small smile.

Riven stared at her with a blank expression. "I don't love you back," he said plainly, unchanged. "How could you think I would?"

Musa's eyes widened with disappointment. Did their kiss mean nothing? Had the hurt she'd seen in his eyes been just because of embarrassment?

"April fools." Riven smirked.

Musa's lips were parted as she glared at him. "You're slightly late."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! <strong>

**I tried my best to keep everyone in character. Nevertheless, apologies for anyone that might have seemed OCC.**

_Until next time,_

_xxxMusarockz_


End file.
